Hurts me more than you think
by fariebaby
Summary: Draco breaks ginnys heart and he want her back DGHP
1. Default Chapter

Hurts Me More Than You Think.  
  
Chapter one: The Ending.   
  
He looks deep into her brown eyes  
  
And she gazes back. Not taking her eyes off of him.  
  
She gazes longingly into the depths of his gray eyes.  
  
He's trying to find the words he wants to say to her, He wants to sound nice and sincere.  
  
"Ginny, I...I can't see you anymore." Draco says calmly. Ginny just stares at him with her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Wha-Why?"  
  
"Because I only like you as a friend" Draco just looked at her, his face was emotionless, he hated doing this *Its for her safety*   
  
*But why?! Why cant I be happy and stay with the girl that I love?*  
  
*Do you want your father to kill her if he ever found out about you two?*  
  
*NO!*  
  
*Then leave her*  
  
"Draco why?"  
  
"Ginny did you not hear me or are you daph?" Draco growled at her.  
  
"But you saidyou said that you loved me! You said that you wanted to be with me forever!" Ginny didn't realize that her eyes were watering and that she was going to cry. It killed Draco to see that he had cause his angle pain.  
  
"I'm sorry but...but did you...did you think that I would...want to spend the rest of my life with a mudblood lover Weasly?" There he said it! He hoped that this would make her leave.  
  
"Draco you didn't mean that love" Ginny walked up to him and put her hand behind his head and she brought his head down and kissed him, he moaned into her mouth and he put one hand behind her head and another on her back pulling her closer, they fit perfectly against each other. Ginny sighed against his mouth and he moaned again. Ginny pulled away from him and out of his hand on her chest.  
  
"This is what you do to me...Only you Draco" Ginny smiled up at him, he felt her heart and it was beating fast.  
  
"Draco I love you and nothing will ever change that" Ginny started kissing him again but Draco pulled away.  
  
"Ginny I'm sorry...but its over" Draco kissed her.  
  
*This is the last time that I will be able to kiss her...Oh god I cant handle this!*  
  
Draco pulled away and mumbled "you'll always be my friend, gin take care"  
  
That hit her hard, those words pierced through her heart.  
  
"Draco please don't leave me! Please I love you! Isn't that enough!?" Ginny fell against the door and cried, "Isn't that enough Draco? Isn't my love enough?" Draco was on the other side of the door and leaned against it,  
  
"I'm sorry Gin...I didn't want to hurt you" Ginny heard what Draco said and opened the door as fast as she could, but he was already gone.  
  
That night Draco cried himself to sleep, he cried like he never cried before he felt like he was going to die and Ginny felt the same way to, and that night Draco and Ginny lost a piece of them selves.  
  
Hope you liked the first Chp plz review! 


	2. New Beginning

Hurts Me More Than You Think.  
  
Chapter two: The New Beginning   
  
Ginny woke up from her dream, she dreamt about Draco dumping her, it happened a month ago and she still hadn't gotten over it, but a couple weeks after the break up she started going out with Harry Potter, her long time crush. He asked her out during a school dance and she said yes and she was happy about it and now they've been going out ever since, but every time that they kissed she didn't see Harry she saw Draco and she knew that was wrong but she couldn't help it.  
  
Ginny got up and put on her school uniform and she went down to the great hall for break-feast she was STARVING! On the way there she heard moaning in one of the empty classrooms,  
  
"Draco...harder!" Ginnny's curiosity got the best of her and she went and opened the door a little bit to see who Draco was doing, it was a girl with red hair… it turned out to be pansy  
  
"Draco...Draco...harder! Please!" Ginny knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't move she felt betrayed but she didn't know why since she wasn't dating Draco anymore. Ginny then heard Draco say her name as he climaxed  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
It looked like pansy didn't hear him because they both came at the same time. Draco then looked at the door and saw his Angel watching him and then flee.  
  
*Oh my god* that's all Ginny could think  
  
*He still loves me! YES I still have a chance!* Ginny then frowned because she remembered that she was still going out with Harry. Ginny heard a noise and she blinked a couple of times, she spaced out and didn't know where she was. She then felt a pair of lips on her neck she turned around but no one was there.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny whispered  
  
"How did you know that it was me?" he asked as he took off his visibility cloak,  
  
"Who else has a visibility cloak Harry?" Ginny smiled up at the boy that she was falling for all over again, she looked up to his piercing green eyes. Harry took this as an invitation to kiss her. Harry's kisses were gentle and loving, as Draco's kisses were urgent, needy and passionate but all the thought of Draco were gone. The only thing that was important at the moment was Harry and his kisses with his touches.   
  
"Harry I love you" Ginny said through the kisses  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"I love you more did you know that?"  
  
"Do you gin?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Prove it" Ginny looked up at Harry and knew what he was talking about  
  
"Ok" Ginny pushed Harry into an empty classroom.  
  
Harry sat down on a chair and Ginny then sat on his lap, Ginny then started kissing Harry with all she had and Harry did the same thing. Ginny started unbuttoning Harry's clothes and she felt all his muscles, Harry moaned in Ginnys mouth as the took off his pants, Harry and Ginnys clothes were discarded on the floor, Harry then gently picked up Ginny and put her on the floor, Harry looked into her eyes and saw love and passion in them, Ginny looked into harrys eyes and saw the same things that she was feeling.  
  
"Ginny are you ready?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you sure because if you want me to stop I will because I understand"  
  
" Yes harry I'm ready...make me yours"  
  
Harry nodded and kissed her he wanted to feel her and remember this moment he was about to make love to the woman the he loved. Harry put his knee between her and parted her legs. Ginny was really nervous and held her breath as Harry positioned himself between her.  
  
"I love you Ginny" Harry kissed her and she gasped as he entered her. She felt pain for the longest time but harry went really slow, he whispered sweet nothing to her, she started to relax as she felt pleasure swept over her, she moaned into his mouth and she out her legs around his waist and pushed him in deeper.  
  
"Harry...Harry...yes oh yes!" Harry groaned as he went faster, Ginny shuddered as she came and harry came after.  
  
" I love you harry"  
  
"I love you to gin"  
  
A couple mins before:  
  
Draco heard moaning coming from on empty classroom  
  
*Probably Blaise with Lavender* Draco thought he kept on walking   
  
"Harry...Harry...yes oh yes!"   
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks  
  
*Maybe his with another girl, then Ginny would dump Potter and come running back to me! Then I would be happy again!* Draco smiled at that thought, then he opened the classroom door a little bit.  
  
His breath got caught in his throat and he thought that he had died and went to hell. He saw HIS Ginny in Harrys arms, he saw HIS Ginny making love to his enemy, HIS Ginny betrayed him he wanted to go in there and beat saint potter to a pulpand then he realized that HIS Ginny want HIS she was HARRY POTTERS! How Draco hated potter he always took everything from him  
  
*You dumped her you idiot*   
  
*Oh yeah* he thought. Then Draco wished that he didn't stick around to her the four letter words  
  
" I love you harry"  
  
"I love you to gin" then Draco heard Ginny and Harry kissing and going at it again. Draco walked away with tears in his eyes  
  
*I thought that you loved me and nothing would ever change that? Looks like it did change Ginny…looks like it did! And now I have to find a way to get you back!* 


	3. Faze 1

Hurts Me More Than You Think  
  
Chapter 3: Faze 1  
  
"Where were you two?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny as they sat down at the table.  
  
"Umm I was talking to Ginny"  
  
"Really were you guys talking or snoging?" Ron teased his baby sister. Ginny blushed and Harry kissed her cheek.  
  
"Argh! Ok the next you want to kiss my baby sister warn me so I don't have to see that! ok? ok!"  
  
"Ok...Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look away"  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked up to see what Harry wanted and saw that he was kissing Ginny.  
  
"EWWWWWWWW!"  
  
Ginny giggled  
  
"I warned you!" Harry said laughing.  
  
At the Slytherin table Draco was watching Harry kissing Ginny  
  
*Get your hands and lips off her Potter or I'll kill you!* Draco thought  
  
"Draco what are you looking at?" Pansy looked at him, she followed his gaze to see him staring at Ginny  
  
"Why are you staring at the youngest Weasly?"  
  
"I'm not I'm staring at the ghastly scene that there making"  
  
"I think that they make a cut couple! Don't you think so Draky?"  
  
*NO I DON'T!* Draco thought  
  
"If you say so"  
  
Draco watched as Ginny gave a kiss to Harry on cheek as she said good-bye to him, she then looked at Draco then she walked out. Draco got up to follow her but Pansy stopped him  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"It's none off your freaking business to were I'm going!" Draco then pushed pansy's hand off of him and followed Ginny out of the hall.  
  
He noticed as she went into the library. Ginny sat down and was trying to finish her homework but someone pulled up a seat beside her.  
  
"You didn't finish your potion essay?"  
  
Ginny looked beside her to see who it was, she was staring into a pair of grey eyes, those eyes belonged to the boy who broke her heart a month ago! She was starting to get over him but as he sat there beside her all the feelings came rushing back to her.  
  
"What do you want?" Ginny said in a whisper  
  
"I don't know I just felt like talking to you"  
  
"You lost the privilege of talking to me a month ago...Malfoy"  
  
"I thought that we could at least be friends you know?" Draco was thinking that this was going to be pretty hard in gaining her trust again but she did have the right, because after all HE was the one who broke HER heart.  
  
"HA! Don't make me laugh! What do you want?"  
  
"NOTHING! Honestly!"  
  
Ginny just looked at him. He wanted something but she couldn't pin point what it was.  
  
"Okay...I guess we can at least-" she was cut off as Draco planted a gentle kiss on her lips  
  
*What the hell! His lips are so soft...just like they used to be*  
  
*I'm kissing Ginny...My Angel...why isn't she pulling away?*  
  
*Why aren't I pulling away!? What about Harry!?...Screw Harry I'm kissing Draco*  
  
Ginny pulled away and just looked at Draco and Draco just gazed back at him  
  
"Wow" Ginny smiled at him  
  
"Yeah" Draco grinned at her, he looked like a little kid again at Christmas.  
  
They were to into each other without realizing that there were pair of eyes watching them and the eyes were a pricing green 


End file.
